I love you more
by living 101
Summary: Inyasha and Kagome get into fight... again. Only this time, it ends differently. Please just read. I'm desperate.


Kagome lay on the floor, limp.

Inuyasha cried out, cursing himself for letting this happen. Kagome, his source of _joy_ , his _love_ , his _life!_ He let her die. He regretted alot of things, but none could compare to this. This took the fucking cake.

Tears danced on his dirty cheeks. His usually mischievous eyes were puffy, red, and full of meloncholy. His heart- no, Kagome was his heart- his _chest_ felt heavy. Eventually, the heaviness began to spread all over his body causing his legs to give out. How could he let this happen. Grief and rage consumed him.

His head began to scream to him. 'You fucking idiot! You fool! You imbecile! You good-for-nothing son of a demon father who never loved you!' Then he heard it.

A voice. Its was faint, but he could make outa bit what it said.

"Inuyasha!" the presumably female voice yelled.

Inuyasha woke up. He panted, feeling his wet cheeks. Tears were still streaming down his already damp cheeks. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kagome with. worried expression.

'She's alive? It was just a dream? **Thank god!** ' the yokai thought.

Kagome was tucked under Inuyasha's arm, tightly. He removed his arm and sat up. The wide awake half demon saw a mark on her; he held her that tight?

She was half awake and processing the whimpers that came from her friend. Her nude form under the blanket was shaking with fear, afraid for the man she loved so much.

She caressed his cheeks, an act to quiet and calm her down. Then Inuyasha remembered what happened. How he got that dream. Why Kagome was naked and trying to pacify him.

It was a usual day. Kagome and Inuyasha were bickering as usual. Miroku was attempting to touch Sango's butt. It was all a normal day, but a fight commenced. Fights didn't happen all the time, but weren't rare.

"Miroku, catch!" Sango yelled at the monk, throwing him his dagger that he had lost in the beginning of the fight.

"Thanks, beautiful," Miroku winked.

Sango pretended not to care, but her red cheeks told other wise. With a hmph, she turned away and leaped onto Kirara's back.

Kagomewas in the middle of the fight shooting at the monster, trying to retrieve the stolen shard. She shot her arrows eventually capturing the monsters attention.

'Damn it!' Kagome thought to herself. She stood her ground and kept on shooting her arrows stubbornly.

'What the hell is the wench doing?' Inuyasha screamed to himself. He sprinted towards the yokai monster, trying to stop it before it hurt Kagome.

Before sending the monster to its demise, it sent a death threatning blow accomponied with razor sharp needles towards Kagome. Thankfully Miroku got a hold of the human girl before anything could reach her.

Inuyasha then sent a final blow to the monster.

"What the hell, Kagome? What were you thinking? You could've gotten killed!" Inuyasha barked.

"I stood my ground; what else was I supposed to do?"

"Move! You could've moved and gotten out of the way! Or better yet, bever fought in the first place! It's not like you're usefull anyways!"

Kagome, Sango, shippo, and Miroku gasped. Kagome's eyes were watery, tears threatning to spill.

She was about to run away, offended and hurt.

But before she moved, she whispered harshly: "I didn't move because I was trying to distract it before it sent you the blow."

Then the hurt human dashed away.

Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt. He looked towards the group. Shippo was calling out to Kagome by screaming: "Wait, Kagome, he was just worried! Come back!"

The huntress and the monk were glaring at him, dissapointed in him. He scoffed at them.

"We get that you live her and are afraid to lose her, but that was too low. We were just as worried as you were, Inuyasha," Sango hissed.

"Sango's right, Inu. You're being too harsh. You mustn't lash out on Kagome because you were afraid for her," Miroku agreed.

"Tch! The wenc-" Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku.

"'The wench' nothing. You're just being rash."

They left without another word. Shippo launched himself onto the half demon, tackling him.

"What the hell, Shippo!"

"Why are you always so mean to Kagome? She loves us and yet you show nothing but rudeness to her. And that's not nice, you drive her away everytime you get into fights!" Shippo wailed.

"Now she's gone again and probably not coming back this time! I miss her already, you meanie!"

Not coming back this time? Nah, she'll come back... right? With a sobbing fox yokai clawing at his face, Inyasha began to ponder whether or not Kagome was coming back this time.

He got up quickly and ran towards the magical well, jumping in.

Once he made his way to the present time and out of the well, he searched for Kagome.

He found her at the door with puffy eyeeyes, talking to a guy.

'What's his name? Homo? Hobo! That damn guy.'

He growled under his breath. The girl turned toward his way after hearing his growl. Her face hardened immediately. Anger was evident on her cold eyes.

Hojo was oblivious to the entire thing.

The raven haired girl was annoyed by Hojo already, but couldn't help but pity him for what she was about to do now.

In a swift movement, she shut him up by pressing her lips onto his.

When they parted, Hojo had a wide smile plastered on his face.

She began to feel guilty and regret.

'Poor guy.'

She closed the door with a guilty smile.

"Wench!" she heard in back of her.

Suddenly she was glad her mom wasn't going to be here for the week because she was on a vacation, Sota was at a sleep over, and her Grandpa was with her mother.

"What, demon?" the aggrivated girl seethed.

"Whta was that about?" the demon dog said through grit teeth.

"What? The kiss? Nothing," she said innocently.

"I don't want you near, Hobo! I don't like him."

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you!"

Inuyasha was obviously jealous. Something she could easily make him in just two minutes.

With every insult they darted, the Yokai came closer.

And closer.

And closer until he cornered her. They could feel each others deep breaths on their faces.

Kagome grew stiff when Inuyasha kissed her. It was so quick she couldn't see it coming. Then she easily complied, relaxing.

He was so possesive towards her lips. Almost like he claimed them for himself only. And she easily gave them to him along with the rest of herself.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. You're fine. You're fine," Inuyasha repeated.

He dug his face onto her bare chest, feeling more safe in her clutches.

She stroked his long, silver hair.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Bam! You didn't ask for a fanfiction, but I'm gonna give it to ya! See ya, peoples!


End file.
